


Losing Gai

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito sent Gai out on a mission. He expected him to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Gai

The mission had been straightforward. Gai goes out, deals with some problems near the border, comes home. He'd requested it, and Obito had had no issues in complying when it was something of a milk run, intended to let Gai burn off some energy, fix up a problem, and come home all the happier for it. 

That was what it was supposed to be.

It was not supposed to turn into an ambush with S-ranked missing nin. It was not supposed to be a trap designed to take out a group, which he would have sent if it hadn't been Gai, incredibly powerful, fast and strong Gai. But he hadn't been worried. It was a simple barely B-rank mission.

He'd made another mistake, and this time the one who paid for it wasn't the person close to his loved one. It was his actual loved one.

He'd fucked up, he'd failed, and he had no idea what he was going to say to Kakashi. He had no idea how he was going to say anything at all, and he pressed his shaking hands against the top of the desk.

They'd only been married a month. 

A month, after years of flirting around the issue of being together. And he'd blown it, just that fast. he'd gotten him killed... because he'd been too indulgent one too many times.

He knew, on some level, a team might have faired as badly... but they might not have. 

Now, he was gone. 

And there was absolutely nothing he could do to ever fix it.

That didn't mean, however, that the ones who killed him wouldn't pay, and pay dearly.

No. The other side wanted his attention. Now they had it, and he was going to remind all those little countries that Konoha was the strongest village for a reason. 

And an Uchiha Kage was one that was unlikely to ever, ever forgive such a trespass.


End file.
